


Fourth Of July

by lol-phan-af (lol_phan_af)



Series: 1-800-did-I-ask [31]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7491831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_phan_af/pseuds/lol-phan-af
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>laf: "g my name is grayson my spouse's name is ///gilbert/// we live in georgia and we sell grapes" JOHN FUCSJHGJFSDKLJFD</p><p>johnn: ;^)))))</p><p>laf: EDUHFDKGHKSDJGH;GH</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fourth Of July

**little lion** : LETS GO LETS GO  
  
**laf** : YOU FORGOT YOUR GLASSES  
  
**little lion** : I knew my head was too okay  
  
**laf** : babe  
  
**little lion** : are you gonna bring em down or do I gotta go up  
  
**laf** : I'll bring them down  
  
**little lion** : thx ily  
  
**laf** : ily2  
  
**johnn** : okay but why are we bringing so much stuff  
  
**laf** : we're not  
  
**johnn** : laf just handed me like a v heavy purse what the fuck  
  
**laf** : that's my makeup  
  
**johnn** : hoW MUCH STUFF ARE YOU BRINGING  
  
**laf** : LIKE HALF OF IT  
  
**johnn** : jesus fuck  
  
**johnn** : wait then where's our stuff  
  
**more like HUNKules** : we are bringing One (1) duffel bag  
  
**johnn** : did lafayette pick out any of my outfits  
  
**more like HUNKules** : they picked out all of your outfits  
  
**johnn** : of course they did  
  
**laf** : LETS G O  
  
**johnn** : RIGHT  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : do you think if we started playing the abc game that hercules would play along  
  
**laf** : what's the abc game  
  
**johnn** : a my name is ashley  my husbands name is alex we live in alabama and we sell apples  
  
**little lion** : ;^))))  
  
**laf** : what  
  
**little lion** : b my name is bailey my husbands name is brian we live in belgium and we sell belts  
  
**laf** : okay so its [letter] my name is [name beginning with same letter] my husbands name is [other name with letter] and we sell [thing with same letter]  
  
**little lion** : YES NOW DO C  
  
**laf** : ???????  
  
**laf** : c my name is caroline my husbands name is chris we live in california and we sell coats  
  
**johnn** : yES  
  
**little lion** : IM SO PROUD  
  
**laf** : SO ARE WE PLAYING OUT LOUD NOW OR??  
  
**little lion** : YES  
  
\---  
  
**laf** : "g my name is grayson my spouse's name is ///gilbert/// we live in georgia and we sell grapes" JOHN FUCSJHGJFSDKLJFD  
  
**johnn** : ;^)))))  
  
**laf** : EDUHFDKGHKSDJGH;GH  
  
\---  
  
**johnn** : !!!ferry time!!!  
  
**laf** : I will murder you and alex and dump your bodies in the hudson river if you repeat what you did last time  
  
**little lion** : oh we won't  
  
**laf** : okay you agreed vERY quickly so I'm gonna ask why  
  
**little lion** : last time we got really INTO IT and then we weren't allowed to like,,,finish what we started,,,,,,for three whole days  
  
**laf** : oH  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I hate you all  
  
**little lion** : love you too hercules  
  
**more like HUNKules** : frick ya  
  
**johnn** : !!!WE HAVE FIVE MINUTES TO BOARD!!!  
  
**little lion** : SCREAMS  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : JOHN WHERE DID YOU GO  
  
**johnn** : SARAH WAS LIKE JOHN CAN YOU COME IN HERE I NEED HELP WITH APPLE PIE  
  
**more like HUNKules** : THATS MY APPLE PIE RECIPE SHE TOLD ME SHE DIDNT HAVE WHAT THE FUCK  
  
**laf** : YOU CAN BAKE???  
  
**more like HUNKules** : YES  
  
**little lion** : tfw hugh comes in hercules' room where you're  putting your bags and says "hercules I really need to talk to you about your significant others" and then sees you and just,,,,,,runs  
  
**johnn** : N O  
  
**laf** : OH MY GOD  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I'm gonna have to talk to him about this aren't I  
  
**little lion** : pLEASE  
  
**more like HUNKules** : ughghghghhghgghghghghhghghghhghghghghhg fiNE  
  
\---  
  
**more like HUNKules** : !!!come downstairs it's time for dinner!!!  
  
**little lion** : omw  
  
**laf** : he's wearing your clothes  
  
**more like HUNKules** : why did he take his off???  
  
**laf** : idk  
  
**more like HUNKules** : did you have sex in my bed  
  
**laf** : fuq maybe  
  
**more like HUNKules** : LAFSGFRIUFRKOGH  
  
**more like HUNKules** : YOU DIDNT  
  
**little lion** : SORRY  
  
**more like HUNKules** : HUGH JUST CAME DOWN LOOKING BLUSHY AND SWEATY AS FUCK  
  
**more like HUNKules** : YOU REALIZE HIS BED AND MINE ARE AGAINST THE SAME WALL RIGHT  
  
**more like HUNKules** : LIKE HE DEFINITELY HEARD YOU  
  
**little lion** : FUCK  
  
\---  
  
**johnn** : your mom is making us watch the golden girls I am LIVING  
  
**laf** : she has the bOX SET  
  
**little lion** : ARE WE ALLOWED TO GET IN ON THIS PULL OUT COUCH  
  
**more like HUNKules** : THATS WHY IT'S HERE  
  
**johnn** : FU CK I LOVE YOUR FAMILY  
  
**more like HUNKules** : my family loves you  
  
**little lion** : hugh in more ways than one ;^)))  
  
**laf** : stOP HE LOOKS V SAD ALREADY  
  
**johnn** : I FEEL BAD NOW  
  
**little lion** : SAME  
  
**more like HUNKules** : Y'ALL ARE RIDICULOUS  
  
**johnn** : LOOK AT HIM  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I have never seen that look on his face ever he looks like he's dying  
  
**laf** : IM CRYING SO HARD  
  
**johnn** : can I gO CUDDLE HIM  
  
**more like HUNKules** : like if you want  
  
**johnn** : I FEEL LIKE I MIGHT BE LIKE REJECTED  
  
**more like HUNKules** : PROLLY NOT  
  
**more like HUNKules** : MY PARENTS MIGHT ASK YOU ABT IT  
  
**johnn** : DID YOU TALK TO HIM YET THO  
  
**more like HUNKules** : NO  
  
**johnn** : I'm gonna stay here  
  
**little lion** : good bc your hair smells like fruity tropical shampoo and I love it  
  
**johnn** : oh my god  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : I wake up  
  
**little lion** : john is standing in front of me  
  
**little lion** : adorABLE A F  
  
**laf** : HE HAS A BUN IN HERCULES WHERE ARE YOU  
  
**laf** : YOU NEVER WAKE UP THIS EARLY  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I am carrying things to the backyard  
  
**laf** : why didn't you wake us??  
  
**more like HUNKules** : it wasn't necessary like it's just me down here I'm helping my mom  
  
**more like HUNKules** : my dad is still asleep like y'all don't have to be down here  
  
**little lion** : you just compared us to your married parents can I cry any more than I have  
  
**laf** : ILYSM HERCULES  
  
**johnn** : SAME  
  
**little lion** : SAME  
  
**more like HUNKules** : love you guys too oh my god pLEASE  
  
**more like HUNKules** : oh also there's breakfast in the kitchen if you want it  
  
**johnn** : BREAKFAST  
  
**little lion** : yAS  
  
\---  
  
**johnn** : are we allowed to eat on the back porch of your house  
  
**more like HUNKules** : of course  
  
**johnn** : yAY  
  
**laf** : he's carrying things and he's very sweaty which is making me very sweaty and hugh is RIGHT HERE  
  
**little lion** : jesus fuck  
  
**little lion** : JOHN COMES OUT IN THE BUN AND SHORTS AND SHIRT COMBO AND I WANT TO JUST PICK HIM UP AND KISS HIM BUT WE'RE OUTSIDE, IM IN A CAST, AND I JUST DON'T HAVE THE MUSCLE MASS  
  
**johnn** : hercules did you talk to hugh yet  
  
**more like HUNKules** : ,,,,,,,,,,,,no,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
  
**johnn** : HERCULES  
  
**more like HUNKules** : ILL DO IT AFTER BREAKFAST  
  
**laf** : PROMISE?¿  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I PROMISE  
  
**laf** : GOOD  
  
\---  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I TALKED TO HIM ABOUT IT  
  
**more like HUNKules** : "hercules I just wanted to say that I maybe kind of haven't gotten over them yet so if you could like nOT mention it that'd be great"  
  
"I'm not gonna make fun of your crush on my signifs just bc you still like them I'm not that mean"  
  
"thank you"  
  
"you just have to answer one question"  
  
"yeah sure"  
  
"did you hear laf and alex having sex yesterday"  
  
"yes,,,,,"  
  
"okay just asking"  
  
"they're very loud"  
  
"bye hugh"  
  
**laf** : I CANNOT BELIEVE  
  
**little lion** : HERCUWLFJJLK;GH;LKRAGLKHGAHGIFUHIFHIUFDJFJ  
  
**more like HUNKules** : OOPS??  
  
**johnn** : FOR ONCE I AM GLAD I WASNT THERE  
  
**little lion** : you could be if you give me the time  
  
**johnn** : honey I want to but I'm gonna actually listen to hercules  
  
**more like HUNKules** : thank you  
  
**johnn** : <3 <3 <3  
  
\---  
  
**laf** : !!!HOLY SHIT THIS COOKOUT IS HUGE!!!  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I toLD YA  
  
**little lion** : people think me and hercules are dating and they're flirting with john and I want them to stop  
  
**johnn** : oh my god  
  
**laf** : oh this girl is trying to get my number  
  
**little lion** : this is sUCH a mess  
  
**laf** : fuck I might have given her it  
  
**little lion** : HWAT  
  
**laf** : she ASKED FOR IT AND I WAS LIKE UHM YEAH ITS AND THEN I JUSTSTSTST FUCKIGN SAID IT  
  
**little lion** : SCREAMS  
  
**laf** : SHE IODAG;HOBOAHRDLAKLJFHAHJFHDFKJDAJFHLGKHOIHGOWIAHGLKNDLKV  
  
**laf** : IS IT CHEATING IF SHE KISSED ME ON THE CHEEK LIKE UNSOLICITED  
  
**little lion** : idk I'm not like,,,,feeling betrayed  
  
**laf** : I NEED TO HIDE FROM HER FOR THE REST OF THE DAY  
  
**laf** : WHERE CAN I HIDE  
  
**more like HUNKules** : YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO HIDE  
  
**more like HUNKules** :  GET OVER HERE AND BE CUTE WITH JOHN AND MAYBE PEOPLE WILL GET THE MESSAGE  
  
**johnn** : I AGREE COME HERE AND KISS ME  
  
**laf** : IM DOWN  
  
**johnn** : Y A S  
  
\---  
  
**laf** : THE GIRL IS TRYING TO GET ME TO CHEAT  
  
**little lion** : WHAT  
  
**laf** : SHE WAS LIKE "WILL YOUR BOYFRIEND MIND IF I TAKE YOU FOR A TEST DRIVE" ANSDJHG;LKRAHGA  
  
**little lion** : N O  
  
**johnn** : NFUKICKFFNLLDS  
  
**laf** : I FUCKGIN SAID "no but my other two boyfriends might" AND SHE WAS LIKE ??? SO I POINTED TO YOU GUYS BEIN CUTE AND SHE SAID oh AND WALKED AWAY  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I WONDER IF I WASNT LIKE THE CHILD OF THE HOSTS WOULD IT HAVE BEEN DIFFERENT  
  
**little lion** :  """TAKE YOU FOR A TEST DRIVE"""  
  
**laf** : alex you've literally taken me for a ""test drive"" more than once  
  
**little lion** : a test drive?? hunty I fuckign bought the car dealership  
  
**laf** : BYE  
  
\---  
  
**johnn** : JUST HAD A CONVO W/ HUGH  
  
**little lion** : WHAT HAPPENED  
  
**johnn** : WE WERE CARRYING THE LEFTOVERS AND LIKE WE WERE ALONE IN THE KITCHEN AND HE'S LIKE,,,,,,,,,,,,  
  
**johnn** : "do you know?" AND I WAS LIKE ALREADY SWEATING BUT I WAS SAID WHAT ANYWAY  
  
**little lion** : OH MY GOD  
  
**laf** : OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD  
  
**johnn** : AND HE WAS LIKE "I know hercules doesn't lie to you guys he wouldn't keep this from you" AND I WAS LIKE yeah I know AND THEN HE APOLOGIZED TO ME LIKE ????  
  
**laf** : WHAT DID YOU SAY  
  
**johnn** : I WAS LIKE "don't be oh my god" aND HE WAS LIKE EMO AND HE LIKE SIGHED LIKE HE WANTED TO DIE AND HE WAS LIKE "nO BC HERCULES WAS LIKE SO UNHAPPY FOR LIKE A V LONG TIME WITH ELIZABETH AND LIKE THEN HE MET YOU GUYS AND HE WAS SO HAPPY AND NOW IM RUINING IT"  
  
**laf** : I'm crying for like three thousand different reasons oh my god  
  
**johnn** : AND THEN I WAS LIKE "you're not ruining anything" AND HE WA SLIKE I FEEL LIKE I AM AND I WAS LIKE LMAO IF YOU WERE WE'D FORCE HERCULES TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT IT  
  
**johnn** : AND HE WAS LIKE "IS THAT WHAT YOU'VE BEEN DOING???" AND I WAS LIKE HAHA YE AH AND HE WASLDJFLKHGLFAS LIKE "OH MY G O D" AND I WAS LAUGHING AND HE THANKED ME FOR TALKING TO HIM AND I WAS LIKE NP  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I HATE HIM  
  
**laf** : OMG WHY  
  
**little lion** : HERCULES  
  
**more like HUNKules** : HESKFNGLKASLK;SNL;KG NOT SUPPOSED TO TELL YOU ABOUT MY EMO TIMES BEFORE WE FOT TOGETHER I TOLD HIM ABT THIS WE HAD A DISCUSSION  
  
**johnn** : OH MY G O D  
  
**more like HUNKules** : BUT LIKE SHOULD I TALK TO HIM ABT THIS  
  
**little lion** : NO I THINK JOHN DID A GOOD JOB  
  
**laf** : SAME  
  
**johnn** : !!!  
  
\---  
  
**more like HUNKules** : where are you all  
  
**little lion** : we're eating scrambled eggs w/ your mom on the front porch  
  
**more like HUNKules** : GOOD DISTRACT HER WHILE I STEAL MY PIE RECIPE BACK  
  
**little lion** : I'm an accomplice  
  
**more like HUNKules** : oh my god  
  
**little lion** : an accessory  
  
**more like HUNKules** : STOP  
  
\---  
  
**laf** : we goTTA GO  
  
**laf** : HUGH IS DRIVING US I THINK IM CRYING  
  
**johnn** : WHO'S IN THE FRONT SEAT  
  
**more like HUNKules** : ME???  
  
**little lion** : ITS TOO LATE IM ALREADY THERE GET YOUR FUCKIGN SHIT TOGETHER  
  
**laf** : YOU FORGOT YOUR GLASSES AGAIN  
  
**little lion** : FUCK  
  
**laf** : I HAVE EM THO ITS FINE  
  
**little lion** : ILY  
  
**laf** : ILY2  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : hugh has a v nice singing voice  
  
**laf** : I didn't think you were listening  
  
**little lion** : how can ya not  
  
**laf** : well I can't hear him so  
  
**little lion** : I'm abt to cry  
  
**laf** : I can hear you singing along  
  
**little lion** : ITS DISTRACTING ME FROM CRYING  
  
**johnn** : we should start an acapella band  
  
**laf** : NO  
  
**more like HUNKules** : NOT AGAIN  
  
**little lion** : IM DOWN TBH  
  
**johnn** : REALLY  
  
**more like HUNKules** : THIS IS LIKE WHEN YOU SAID YOUD LET ME TEACH YOU HOW TO KNIT AND YOU NEVER DID  
  
**johnn** : SOZ CANT HEAR YOU OVER THE SOUND OF ME JOINING IN ON THESE HARMONIES  
  
**laf** : I WANNA DO IT  
  
**more like HUNKules** : this is the most beautiful thing I have ever heard  
  
**more like HUNKules** : god I love you all  
  
\---  
  
**johnn** : !!I WANNA COME OVER!!  
  
**little lion** : TO HELL WITH THE CONSEQUENCE  
  
**laf** : YOU TOLD ME YOU LOVED ME  
  
**little lion** : THATS AaALL I BELIEVE  
  
**johnn** : I WANNA COME OVER  
  
**more like HUNKules** : ITS A NEED I CANT EXPLAIN  
  
**laf** : I WANNA COME OVER  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : okay I just saw hercules' message oh my god  
  
**little lion** : I loVE YOU TOO HERCULES  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I  
  
**more like HUNKules** : okay  
  
**laf** : WE LOVE YOU  
  
**johnn** : V A LOT  
  
**more like HUNKules** : LOVE YOU TOO OH MY GOD  
  
\---  
  
**johnn** : OUR HOUSE SMELLS SO DIFFERENT THAN WHEN WE LEFT  
  
**little lion** : IT SMELLS NEW  
  
**laf** : I KINDA LIKE IT THEY SHOULD SELL CANDLES IN THIS  
  
**more like HUNKules** : all of our stuff is still in the car and I am down here and y'all are nOT  
  
**laf** : ALL WE HAVE IS THE ONE DUFFEL BAG I HAVE MY MAKEUP  
  
**more like HUNKules** : UGHHGHG  
  
**laf** : ILY HERCULES  
  
**more like HUNKules** : YOURE S O LUCKY THAT I LOVE YOU TOO OR ELSE THIS DUFFEL WOULD NEVER LEAVE THE CAR AND YOU WOULD NEVER GET YOUR SECOND FAVORITE SHIRT BACK  
  
**laf** : GOD BLESS AMERICA

**Author's Note:**

> !!!day three!!!


End file.
